Dominated in Detention
by ArabellaFaith
Summary: Hermione gets detention with our favorite Potions Master, and he decides to teach her a lesson in obedience! One shot, stand alone, though it can be connected to Man Ive Always Been. Mature readers only please! : )


***Hi there everybody! This is just a little sex scene for ya. Its not plot, its not romance, but it does have some _dirty_ sex, so if that offends you please don't read it! It is stand alone, though I did add a little bit at the end for all my Man I've Always Been followers that will tie it into that story-so if you haven't read that one yet, after the page break the rest isn't necessary. Let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy it!***

* * *

"Enter," Severus drawled at the sound of a tentative knock on his door. Hermione Granger stepped through with her head ducked. The potions master let his eyes wander over her legs visible beneath her short skirt and up to her tight sweater. She glanced at him, then away. Then as if she'd realized what she'd done, she lifted her head and forced herself to meet his gaze stubbornly. "Well well, Miss Granger. Come to serve your detention?" He sneered the words at her.

"Yes, Professor," she said quietly.

"Have a seat," he commanded, gesturing at the desk directly in front of his own. She put her bags down and seated herself.

"Now, Miss Granger, you are here because of your insubordination and unwillingness to listen to instructions."

"That's not-"

"Silence!" Severus hissed, cutting her off. "You will speak when I tell you to." She subsided, hands knotting at her sides. "We will be working on your obedience this evening. You _can_ learn to be obedient, can't you, Miss Granger?" His silky voice caressed her name, making Hermione shiver. She didn't reply. He leaned down over her on the desk and placed his hands on either side of her. "Can't you," he asked again, more menacingly.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Yes what?" He barked.

"Yes, sir," she corrected. Severus leaned back and studied her.

"That will do, for now." He walked back to his desk and seated himself. He leaned back in his chair and tented his fingers under his chin, inspecting her thoughtfully. "You will start by putting these away." He gestured to the small vials littering his desk. "They belong up there." There was a step ladder leaning up against a tall shelf across from him. Hermione stood and reached for her wand. "Oh no, Miss Granger. You will be doing this without the aid of magic." She mumbled under her breath but went to collect a few of the vials.

When she climbed up the step ladder and leaned over to place the first vial on the shelf, Severus was rewarded with a tantalizing flash of her panties.

"Make sure you put them in the right places," he said casually. "And do not drop any, Miss Granger, or there will be _consequences."_ She stiffened momentarily, then resumed placing the vials on the shelf. When she pulled up the ones that belonged in the back she had to lean over and her entire ass was displayed to Severus' hungry gaze. He palmed his growing erection and waited in quiet anticipation. Then, finally, it happened.

A small silver vial slipped from her grasp and crashed to the ground. She stared down at it helplessly. Severus slammed his hand down on the desk and she jumped. She peeked at him over her shoulder, bottom lip caught in her teeth. He nearly groaned, but contained himself. Instead he glared at her.

"Look what you have done," he hissed. She stayed where she was, unsure what to do. "Come here," he drawled in that silky tone again. Hermione swallowed hard and shakily climbed off the ladder. Taking a deep breath she turned and faced him. "I said come here, Miss Granger." There was a bite in his voice that she didn't dare refuse. She took a step closer to him, and when he narrowed his eyes, she took yet another step.

When she was right before him, Severus sat up and rested his hands lightly on the sides of his chair. With a softly muttered word he locked the door to the room. He inspected Hermione once more, slowly looking over her body until she shifted under the intensity of his gaze.

"Over my knee, Miss Granger."

"Sir?!" She took a step back and Severus' hand snaked out and caught her wrist in a tight grip. He jerked her closer again and pulled her down over his knees.

"You will learn to do what I say, when I say it, even if I have to chafe your ass to teach you!" He growled the words as she struggled. With a flick of his fingers her arms were tied behind her back.

"Sir you cannot-!" Her voice quaked with indignation, but Severus caught her hair up in a tight fist. He pulled her head up until he could look into her eyes.

"You will address me as Master, or not at all!" He pulled tighter on her hair and she whimpered lightly. Then he released her. "I can do anything I want to you, Hermione. You are _mine_ now. And I am going to teach you a lesson you will never forget about disobeying me." Without another word he lifted her skirt. Her legs kicked futilely and he only laughed darkly at her struggles. His long fingers traced the line of the soft black material of her panties. Then his hand came down sharply, a loud _thwack_ echoing through the room. Hermione screamed and her entire body stiffened. Severus didn't give her a chance to regain her breath. He brought his hand down again, harder, and again once more.

She was struggling in earnest now, writhing in his lap. Her body rubbed against his cock enticingly, inviting him to do more. He smiled and ripped the flimsy material covering her skin down her legs and off of her entirely. His palm struck bare skin this time. He brought it down over and over until she could do no more than gasp at each blow. Finally he stopped and admired his work. Her ass was red and hot to the touch. Then he let his palm slide lower, cupping her mound. He groaned at the feel of wetness there.

"Did you come, Miss Granger?" he asked with soft menace. She shook her head violently. Severus slipped one finger into her and she arched her back. "Don't lie to me," he hissed. He withdrew his finger sharply and she whimpered. "I will ask you one more time. Did you come?"

"Yes," she whispered brokenly.

"Yes what?" He nearly roared the words, grabbing her hair and jerking her head up once more.

"Yes...Master."

Severus released her hair and pushed two fingers inside of her. She gasped and squirmed. He moved slowly in and out, then let his thumb brush up and over her clit. Her body bowed and she nearly bucked off his knees.

"I did not give you permission to come, Miss Granger." His thumb moved slowly around her, circling and circling until she moaned. "What do you think I should do to punish you?" She whispered something softly and he pretended he didn't hear her. "What was that?" He pulled her head up again, making her look him in the eye when she spoke again.

"Fuck me," she repeated in a trembling whisper as her cheeks turned as red as her ass.

"You think I should fuck you for your disobedience?" He stroked around her clit slowly again as he considered. "Maybe I will ride that tight pussy of yours. But first..." He stood abruptly and she slid from his lap. Keeping one hand tightly in her hair he unfastened his pants with his free hand. His erection came to view, hard and practically pulsing with excitement at the proximity of her mouth. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Suck," he ordered harshly. She obediently moved her head forward. He freed her arms and her hands came up. He jerked her back by her hair. "No hands," he hissed. "Use them to play with yourself. But do _not_ come again, Miss Granger."

She nodded slowly. He guided her head forward again using his grip on her hair. Her tongue came out tentatively at first, giving a quick lick over the tip of his cock. He tightened his fist and tried not to groan. She leaned in more and took an inch of him into her mouth. Then he did groan, and he couldn't prevent his hips from rocking forward, pushing another few inches into her hot, wet mouth. Her eyes flew up to his and he felt pleasure tear up through him at the sight of her on her knees before him, his cock in her mouth and her hands stroking her body.

With an impatient flick of his free hand he removed all of her clothes so she was touching skin to skin. She gasped in shock and he felt it all along the length of his cock.

"Deeper," he growled. She obediently moved her lips further down the length of him. She was still a few inches from having all of him in her mouth but she was sucking so sweetly that he ignored it for a moment. All he could focus on was the feel of her tongue sliding along his shaft, her lips tightening on him as she sucked. Then she was moving one hand down low on her belly, over her pelvis and between her legs. He watched as her fingers moved slowly, disappearing from sight and reappearing slick with moisture. Her other hand slid up and cupped her breast.

Unable to wait much more, he brought his other hand down to caress her head and then pushed her deeper onto him. Startled brown eyes flew up to his and he smiled smugly, forcing her to take more of him. Her throat worked quickly, tightening and relaxing around the intrusion. Her breath came sharply through her nose as his cock pushed slowly in and out of her throat. When he was sure she would keep breathing, he picked up his pace, thrusting faster and harder. She moaned and the vibration nearly put him over the edge.

"Shall I come down your throat, Hermione?" He thrust deeper and she only moaned again. After a quick and vicious internal debate, he pulled her back and yanked her to her feet. With another flick her hands were tied behind her back once more. She gasped as he shoved her down so she was bent over the desk. She was completely helpless as he kicked her feet wider apart. His fingers roughly sought out her center and he palmed her again. He rumbled his satisfaction at the wetness there and quickly moved his hand away.

She hardly had time to take a breath before she felt his cock push against her. He lined them up and then putting one hand on her hip and the other on her shoulder, slammed his hips forward. She cried out as he filled her, stretching her. His eyes closed in rapture as she tightened around him, sending waves of pleasure spiking through him.

"Fuck," he groaned, feeling her tremble beneath him. He pulled back and roughly thrust into her again. She arched her back and squeezed her eyes shut. Severus reached up to wrap her hair around his fist again, holding her tight while he fucked her hard from behind. With her arms tied behind her back and her head held back by his grip it exposed the long line of her throat and enhanced the thrust of her breasts. He let his other hand slide up her back. His long fingers wrapped around her throat, the touch light but insistent. It wasn't choking, but it was a clear show of dominance.

He rode her harder and faster, finally letting go of her throat to slide his hand under her stomach and down between her legs. When he brushed over her she nearly screamed out. He wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Pulling her hair, he lifted her until she was upright in his arms. As he kept thrusting, he pulled her head to the side, exposing her neck and shoulder.

"Come for me," he snarled and then bit down hard where her throat met her shoulder. She felt a flash of white hot pleasure/pain spike through her, his fingers stroking her fast, wringing the orgasm from her helplessly. She screamed long and loud, body bowing as every muscle in her body contracted at once. Severus wouldn't let it end there, though. He kept thrusting into her, kept stroking her, driving her higher and higher until she couldn't take any more. Finally all she could do was whimper softly and he exploded inside of her.

They collapsed together on the desk, a tangle of sweat slicked limbs. As breath returned to them slowly, Severus let his hand linger on her throat softly stroking.

"I think that will conclude this detention, Miss Granger. I look forward to the next time you step out of line." There was a dark smile playing on his lips.

"So do I, Professor."

* * *

"You know...its probably a good thing you did not have fantasies like this when you actually were my student, Hermione. I never would have been able to get a single blasted thing done."

"Well, I may have had a fantasy or two," she admitted as she freed her hands. Severus arched a brow at her remark.

"Oh...?" He drawled the words carefully but she could tell that he was pleased.

"No matter what else was going on back then, I was still female, you know. And you're, well...you."

"I hardly think I am every schoolgirl's dream," he intoned harshly.

"Maybe not, but there has always been something appealing about you to me, Sev." She smiled up at him and he melted a little inside.

"Unbelievable as that is, I can't help but be glad. The results are..." He looked over her body with blatant appreciation and lust. "Extraordinary."

"You're telling me!" She laughed.

"Though, it _is_ hard to pretend that I am dominating you when I can hear you screaming YES YES YES in your mind." He smirked at her and she shoved his shoulder lightly.

"Hey, you don't have to be in there if you don't want to."

"Ah, but I so enjoy being able to know every kinky thought that runs through your head- and then make them a reality for you." His grin was wicked.

"Speaking of that..." She glanced at him through her lashes. Severus tucked her hair behind her ear and waited. She took a breath and then made a small conjuring motion with her fingers. When Severus looked down, there was a slim strip of blood red leather in his hands. There were three small holes at one end and a silver buckle at the other. He looked up at her in surprise. Then his eyes darkened with hunger.

"A collar..." He wrapped the leather loosely around her neck and pulled her closer. "A collar induces a myriad of wicked ideas." Her chin jutted forward as she stared up at him brazenly.

"I thought so," she purred.

"Well then, Lady Felicis, perhaps we should start your next detention right now." He pulled the collar tight and fastened the buckle.

"Whatever you say, Professor," she smiled cheekily but was already panting in anticipation.

"You'll address me as Master whenever you are wearing this collar, Hermione. You are mine."

_Yes, yes yes...yours. Forever._

Severus smiled devilishly. Then his lips crashed down to hers, hard. Forever and for always, he thought back.


End file.
